


I'll Always Find the Shape of You

by faequeentitania



Series: Reylo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reylo Week, Sparring, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: Rey tried to ignore the darkness she had volunteered to submit herself to. This was about using everythingbutsight, this was about testing the limits of their connection to the Force and to each other, perfecting the harmony that allowed them to fight so seamlessly together.





	I'll Always Find the Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of [reylo-week-2018](https://reylo-week-2018.tumblr.com). Today's prompt: Dark. And instead of an angst fest, I choose play fighting and smut. SO THERE. Shout out again to [anerdslife4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdslife4me) for being a champ beta and a very complimentary cheerleader.

“No cheating, Solo,” she said sternly, angling her head slightly to the side as he finished tying the cloth over her eyes.

“I’m insulted by the very idea that you think I would.” She could hear the cheeky smirk in his voice.

“Uh-huh.”

He chortled, trailing his hands down the back of her neck and shoulders to grip the tops of her arms gently.

“Remember,” he murmured beside her ear, making goosebumps break out along the back of her neck, “just be open, and relax. I’m not going to hurt you, you know that.”

She did know that. For one, they weren’t using real weapons for this little exercise. For another, they were a long way away from the cold forest on Starkiller. To Rey, it almost felt like it had happened to two other people. The man beside her now had proven time and time again that his devotion and protectiveness of her knew no bounds; the idea of him ever causing her harm was laughable.

She just nodded in answer, taking a deep, calming breath. He stepped to the side of her, and she almost felt his intent before he actually moved, his head angling down to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Ready?”

She nodded again. “Ready.”

Ben moved away, and Rey tried to ignore the darkness she had volunteered to submit herself to. This was about using everything _but_ sight, this was about testing the limits of their connection to the Force and to each other, perfecting the harmony that allowed them to fight so seamlessly together.

She raised her wooden weapon, widening her stance and taking another deep breath.

His movements were slow, measured, giving her plenty of time to react, and Rey’s eyebrows furrowed under the blindfold.

She tried to relax, tried to remind her jumpy nerves to trust him, and to trust the Force.

He landed four solid taps to her body before she let out a growl of frustration.

“Breathe,” Ben reminded her. “Deep, slow. Stop thinking, let your instincts guide you. Let _me_ guide you, I'm open to you.”

Rey followed his words, lowering her sword as a signal that she needed a moment.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Release the tension in her shoulders, adjust her grip on her weapon. Feel him, feel the Force.

She let herself sink in, let it all flow through her, and suddenly it was almost like she could make out the shape of him in the darkness.

She raised her weapon again, and he came forward.

Their swords clicked together, her successful block of his swing sending a thrill of excitement through her.

 _Stay focused,_ his voice reminded her, and Rey took another deep breath as he moved again.

 _Click click click click._ Hit after hit was deflected. It was like a trance, like meditation, his intentions clear across their bond before they happened, swirling in the Force around them and between them, guiding her movements.

_Attack me._

His command made her heart pick up tempo, but she obeyed.

 _Click click click click._ He countered her easily, but she knew by his movements that her aim was true. Each swish of her wooden sword through the air may have been deflected, but that was good; he had a reason to deflect, her hits weren't directed at empty air.

She gave a little shout with an overhead swing, their swords meeting and pushing against one another.

She gasped when she was suddenly sent sprawling back onto the ground with a sharp shove of the Force.

“Cheating!” she shouted accusatorially, fumbling for the blindfold even as he followed her down to the ground, his knees on either side of her hips and his hands reaching to seize her wrists.

“I yield,” he said in appeasement, pinning her wrists to the ground before laying a very thorough kiss to her mouth.

 _This is **not** part of the training!_ she complained at him, and he snickered.

_But it’s nicer._

She couldn't argue with that, but that also wasn't the point.

She considered pushing him over in retaliation, maybe throwing in a tickle just to make him squirm, but then it was just the Force pinning her wrists to the ground instead of his hands.

“Okay?” he asked softly, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt, and Rey shivered.

She wasn't sure. She trusted him, of course she did, but being pinned down _and_ blindfolded, even in his hands, was almost more vulnerable than she felt comfortable with.

“I'm open to you,” he whispered, lowering his head to her chest and kissing her through the fabric of her shirt. “You know what I'm going to do. You know you can break my hold on you.”

Rey let herself relax, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, letting herself slip into the same calm, open headspace that had allowed them to connect in their spar, let her feel what he was going to do before he did it.

 _Good girl,_ he sighed across the bond, and Rey shivered again.

His big hands traced along her abdomen, his touch firm and reassuring as his lips pressed kisses along her still clothed breasts.

_You’re so beautiful._

Pink flushed across her cheeks at his heartfelt words, and he gave a little hum against her chest.

“I mean it,” he murmured out loud. “You're beautiful.”

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, she wanted to pull his mouth up for another kiss, but her wrists remained firmly pinned to the ground.

He sensed her desire, she knew, and mercifully pressed a lingering kiss over her heart before angling his head back up to her mouth.

She knew where his lips really wanted to travel, and shivered with anticipation.

“Please,” she said softly against the kiss, feeling a little smirk answer her.

_Again._

“Please,” she repeated in a whisper, then again, “Please, Ben.”

He gave a delicate shiver that she could almost taste in the air, his longing sharp and warm.

_Anything, everything..._

He had offered her everything once. She just wanted him.

His hands trailed down to her pants, making quick work of the fastening and pulling them down her legs along with her undergarments. He barely had the patience to remove one of her boots, leaving the other one on to get tangled with her pants before he was pulling her up to his mouth by his grip on her hips.

Rey gasped, her weight settling back on her shoulders as he lifted her clear off the ground, and she had a brief moment to think _Showoff!_ teasingly at him before he put his mouth to her with a groan.

 _Your pleasure is my pleasure,_ he had told her once, his face pressed between her thighs just like it was now. Rey could do nothing but believe it when lust curled through him, soaking into their bond in a flood as his tongue pressed broad and flat between her folds.

He took a moment to taste her, to let the slickness that was just starting to accumulate there zing across his tongue before giving his complete attention to her clit. Rey gasped, her eyes squeezed tight under the blindfold at the first firm stroke, and Ben gave a soft moan of contentment.

He knew her body almost as well as his own, knew exactly the right pressure, the right motions, the right pace to make her fall apart, and he used it all with laser precision. He was a perfectionist, her Ben, especially when it came to her orgasms.

“Oh _fuck_ , I can’t...” she gasped, writhing in his grip as the point of his tongue rubbed rapidly against her, jolts of pleasure sparking up her spine like electricity. The way he was holding her, half suspended in the air, gave her little purchase; no way to brace her feet and grind up against his face like she longed to.

 _I’ve got you, sweetheart,_ he purred across the bond, his fingers tightening on her hips and his breath rapid against her pelvis.

She could feel how keyed up he was, almost riding the edge with her, and she knew that if she commanded it he would let himself come; would let her pleasure wash over him and sweep him away, make a mess of his trousers without even a hand on him.

 _Come with me,_ she pushed at him, biting her lip and gasping at the surge of pleasure created by a rough swipe of his tongue and the downright _hedonistic_ moan that erupted from his throat.

_Yes._

She dug her ankles into his ribs, his tongue rubbing fast and rough over her clit with a fervor that was almost too much. She came, sudden and intense, gasping and crying out and thrashing against the Force he was still somehow managing to use to keep her arms pinned down above her head.

 _Fuck, fuck!_ he sent desperately, caught up in her orgasm and coming with her in a sharp burst, compounding on her pleasure in a feedback loop that left her reeling.

 _Finally,_ his hold on her wrists dissipated, and he shakily lowered her back to the ground.

“Come here,” she gasped, reaching up and blindly grabbing at his arms, tugging sharply to pull him down to her.

His kiss tasted like her, and he groaned at the way she licked into his mouth.

“You cheated,” she whispered between little bites to his lips, and he laughed breathlessly.

“Pretty sure I made it up to you.”

Rey finally reached up to shove the blindfold off, squinting and blinking rapidly at the sudden shift to light.

“I think _I’ll_ be the judge of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com).


End file.
